The present invention relates to a corner holder for clamping corner flaps as of a corrugated cardboard box in superimposed relation to sidewalls of the box to form and reinforce an angular box corner.
It has been customary practice to assemble boxes as of corrugated cardboard by fastening corner flaps of the box to sidewalls thereof with stitches, an adhesive, or staples thereby forming and retaining a desired three-dimensional box shape. However, the boxes put together using such permanent or irremovable fastening means cannot be disassembled into a folded or collapsed form which is convenient for storage or shipment.
One conventional removable corner holder for assembling boxes comprises a right-angled channel body having a pair of ribs mounted respectively in channel arms of the body. When the known corner holder is mounted on a box, the corner holder is fitted over a corner of the box with the ribs inserted respectively in slots defined in sidewalls and flaps superimposed around the corner. During an assembling operation, the slots in the sidewalls and flaps are concealed from view by the corner holder, making it difficult for the ribs to find their way smoothly into the slots. The prior corner holder is also disadvantageous in that it tends to hit and peel off a layer of the box at a concealed inner portion of the corner, resulting in a reduction in the mechanical strength of the assembled box.